


Kisses of hot mulled wine

by CloverTheGrand



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Second Person, Poetry, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Winter, does it snow in the South Downs? Oh well suspension of disbelief I suppose, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverTheGrand/pseuds/CloverTheGrand
Summary: Then he enters the room, shining bright.You lean over the couch,Plant a peck upon his rosy lips,And taste hot mulled wine.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Kisses of hot mulled wine

The fireplace crackles and pops,  
As downy snow tumbles outside.   
In chiaroscuro the cottage is illuminated,  
And you sip on sweet, rich cocoa.

Then he enters the room, shining bright.  
You lean over the couch,  
Plant a peck upon his rosy lips,  
And taste hot mulled wine.

You lick your lips. A hint  
Of licorice, a hit of honey.  
Inviting you to taste some more,  
So you lean back forward for a proper sip.

The spices dance like fire on your tongue.  
Sweet cinnamon, sharp cloves, peppery anise.   
Needed one less orange in the brew, you think as  
A citric zing fights the dark, tart liquor.

He lets go, cheeks flushed pink,  
And you embrace him when he comes back.  
All the more kisses you can give your sweetheart,  
And all the more mulled wine to taste, too.


End file.
